The Blind Date
by Floccinaucinihilipilificatrix
Summary: It all started with a bad case of writer's block and a strange button
1. On Buttons and Blind Dates

With a frustrated sigh, Jill took a sip from her mug of coffee.

It had been two hours and three mugs of coffee and she still hasn't formed a single sentence that made sense in her head. She hasn't even thought of a plot yet.

She thought about writing Magnus and Alec, simply because they were just so writeable. She also thought about some angsty Jace fic, but really, three mugs of coffee do not put you in an I-want-to-write-something-about-a-really-hot-guy-and-his-secret-pain mood.

So, yes, still no plot.

It had been long enough, so Jill decided she was suffering from the much-dreaded writer's block. Said decision was really hard to make, since the fic she was supposed to be writing now was her excuse for avoiding studying the math test the next day.

So she resorted to staring at the keyboard.

And then an odd-looking button came out of nowhere. She was pretty sure it wasn't there a minute ago. But, Jill Sanders, wanting to defend her title as the nineteen-year-old girl with the curiosity of an overexcited preschooler, pressed the button anyway.

Nothing happened. Really.

Okay, so maybe her computer magically disappeared and was replaced by a gigantic tree and her room was now some sort of mini forest but at least she still had her comfy chair with her! It was longer and lower than usual though but it was warm and cozy enough.

Until it wriggled and cursed silently. That was just freaky.

So Jill got off the chair that turned out to be a person and watched as the same person stood up and squinted his eyes as if looking for something. He was good-looking; tall, black hair which was a little bit disheveled, blue eyes with just the right amount of lovable sadness.

Realizing she was looking at him, he looked back as if she fell from the sky, dropped on him and he didn't care. He looked away and resumed his hunt for whatever it was he was looking for.

"Did my friends just set me up with you? 'Cause they do that every year during my birthday but this is just crazy 'cause it's like two weeks away! And I've already told them a hundred times I _hate_ going to blind dates," she said in her usual loud voice.

"I'm sorry?" He looked at her as if she just said something ridiculous.

Ah, yes. The seemingly oblivious types. Whatever. Oblivious or not, he really was boring. And maybe stupid. It's possible her friends set a button which, if pressed, sends her to some kind of mini forest and there would, of course, be a guy waiting. The whole early thing was so that it really would be a surprise.

_Good to know my imagination is still pretty intact. However, my head …_

But this guy didn't seem to dig anything out of the ordinary so she said instead,

"Who knows? Maybe they knocked me out since they knew I wasn't going to come with and they sent me here with you," spotting the look of disbelief on the guy's face, she continued, "Or maybe I was never knocked out. And this was never a blind date or anything. But that was the sanest reason I could think of. So, could you just please tell me where the hell I am 'cause I still need to make that one Mortal Instruments fic,"

At the mention of Mortal Instruments, he finally looked at her with interest. She thought maybe he was a fan, and if he was, then he's officially to be the coolest (existing) guy ever.

"You read it too?! So I bet you like Isabelle, you know, pretty and stuff. I totally dig Jace"

"The Mortal Instruments are not a book. What do you know about it?"

"You mean it _does_ exist?!"

"Um, obviously," he paused for a moment and then shot a suspicious glance at her "Look, if you're here about the cup,"

"Oh my god!" she was screaming like a mad man and smiling like a little girl who has just found a ship full of candy. Her fangirl part has just been unleashed.

"So do you know a shadowhunter by the name Cassandra Clare? She could be like, secretly a shadowhunter who wanted to tell the mundane world about your world and so she wrote the book which totally means _my_ Jace exists!" she paused for a moment to take in some air since she was talking too fast, "So, does that mean you're a shadowhuter, too?!"

The dark-haired man didn't answer. He wasn't even looking at her; he was still looking around for his lost something.

And then Jill noticed: the blue eyes, the dark hair, the sadness, the silence. She knew exactly who he was. He looked just like how she pictured him, he was a little bit older, but she was sure it was him.

"I know you! Alec Lightwood, right? Amazing! I'm Jill Sanders."

Finally, the man smiled. It was a very small smile and had Jill not been intensely staring she wouldn't have seen it. After a brief moment, it became clear he wasn't smiling about what Jill had just said. He picked up what looked like glasses and shook his head,

"No. My name is Lucian Graymark."


	2. On Warlocks and Europe

**I'm really sorry! I, unfortunately, have no magical buttons whatsoever and had to go to summer school (yes, screw math). My mom grounded me and all so I wasn't able to use the computer. I promise to try to update faster next time! This was kind of rushed but, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Silence. There was nothing but silence in the air as the boy who was known as Lucian Graymark walked and Jill, not knowing where she was and where to go, followed.

He didn't acknowledge her presence, he didn't even look at her. He simply walked, his hands in his pockets, head down, as if to think of something.

If there was silence in the present surroundings, Jill's head was screaming with ideas and just plain excitement.

No, she didn't know where she was. Judging from Luke's appearance, however, which was a lot younger than what was described in the book, and his not being glued to Jocelyn as of the moment, she guessed she was somewhere near Idris, in Europe. And if she were correct, why is she in the wrong place and time?! Was she some sort of a Hiro Nakamura character?

"Aren't you supposed to be old? Like, 19-years-older-than-me old?"

"I didn't know you were only four."

She sighed. All of other her previous attempts at conversation with Luke was a complete failure. But Jill Sanders wasn't the type of girl who'd give up.

"So, like I've said my name is-"

"Jill Sanders. I remember."

"If you could only tell me where-"

"France."

"No way?!" Really, why hadn't she thought of asking that before?

Silence.

"You know if you're having a hard time at talking to people and all-"

"I don't."

"To mundanes?"

Silence.

"I could go help you," she said. "Teach you the ways of mundane life or something. If you need to fit in with the currently preferred environment of -" she stopped involuntarily. For some reason, she couldn't say the word "Jocelyn Fairchild", like Simon couldn't say "God" after being turned into a vampire.

"What's in it for you?"

"You know, you're not supposed to be that kind of guy," it wasn't something she really intended on saying out loud, but doing so became a habit of hers so she just continued, "Luke's supposed to be that sweet, caring father figure, you know? Now you seem like this rude, lifeless, boring rich guy who force themselves on the heroines by way of arranged marriages!"

"Well, I'm not Luke. I told you my name is Lucian."

"Who cares? It's going to be Luke sooner or later," she thought of something that would make him really listen to her. "I know where she is. That certain red-head friend of yours,"

At this he completely stopped walking.

"What's in it for you?"

"I need a place to stay,"

"How long are you staying here?"

"Until I find a way to get back to my time and place," she said. "which you are going to help me do, by the way. I mean, I love how I met an MI character and all, would've preferred Alec or something, no offence, but I got the wrong time. I mean, sure this is a fine way to skip that one math exam and all, but this is one of the stories where I'm supposed to regret everything else later 'cause I'll be missing my friends and all. 'Sides, if I stay, I'd end up older than Jace so -"

"I think there's a warlock in here now," he said in a tired voice. "Maybe at the Eiffel."

"The Eiffel?!"

Lucian sighed as he watched the overly excited brown-haired mundane girl skip around and shout something incoherent. If she really didn't come from this time, then she surely must have witch blood. But why wouldn't she know about it? He wouldn't normally entertain something like this. He now knew better than to just completely and blindly trust people. But after three months of nothing but hunt, eat and sleep and a mundane girl randomly falling on him, who wouldn't be amused?


	3. On Amulets and Traffic Lights

**Jeepers. This was really rushed and all, but I thought it's about time I updated and all so ... yea. hope this is decent enough. This is quite longer than the others so please bear with me haha thanks  
**

-------------------

"Are we there yet?"

"Well, we're already in the city. It's near enough."

"Ha. I do see the Eiffel Tower, it's just I've always imagined I'd be jumping around with excitement the moment I see it, not walking around like a zombie because of exhaustion."

It had already been what seemed like an eternity of walking, and, for a moment, Jill wished she had only been dreaming, but then you don't get two very sore legs that might fall off any second when you're dreaming. Sort of. Everything just seemed so oddly realistic.

The boy beside her had been walking calmly the past two hours, as if that were the easiest and least exhausting thing ever.

"Can't we take a break for, I don't know, three hours?"

"We'll be there soon."

"I was exaggerating!"

"We'll still be there soon."

"We'll _still_ be there if we took a break! Who are we going to see anyway?"

"I don't know," Lucian admitted. "but I've been told a wizard's going to stay there for a month."

"At the Eiffel?"

"No. A few blocks away from there."

"I thought we were gonna go to the tower?"

There was no reply.

"I didn't know you're not the type to talk much."

Still no reply.

"You know if it were Jace Wayland I was with, we'd totally be making out or something right now. Well, sort of."

"Really?" he sounded amused. "If this Jace person you talk about is actually related to Michael Wayland, then it must be true what he says about the Wayland blood."

"What? You're telling me Michael is actually a sarcastic-cocky-bad-boy-who-is-really-just-all-damaged-and-angsty character?"

"Well, yes. Except maybe the damaged and angsty part."

"Oh, gosh. You'd think that Alec and Jace make cute slash until you find out about Michael and Rob –"

"We're here." Lucian interrupted, sounding more as if he didn't want to hear any more about slash couples, though Jill doubted he knew what 'slash' meant, rather than informing her that they have arrived at the destination.

They were standing in front of a small building made of bricks. Lucian knocked on the door thrice, until a man who looked like he was in his late 20's greeted him. The man wore a neon green shirt with a yellow tie and bright red pants. Jill guessed it was the trend then, but she remembered that wasn't the 'in' thing back in the 90's. Maybe he was just really colorblind.

"Has a wizard visited you lately?" Lucian asked, sounding polite, although there was something in his tone that suggested he was implying something else when he asked about wizards.

"Yeah."

"Is he here as of now?"

"Yeah."

"Can I go talk to him?"

"Yeah."

"Can you show me where he is?"

"Yeah. Follow me."

As Lucian and Jill followed, they saw several more people with the same uniform walking around, taking orders from customers.

"Where are we?" Jill asked.

"Some sort of restaurant for Downworlders."

"They seriously don't mind wearing those uniforms?"

"They change styles every month, actually. Depends on the theme."

"Ah, this month must be dress-up-like-a-traffic light month, then."

"There he is." The waiter pointed to a certain man who wore a flash blue robe and had his fingernails painted the same shade of blue.

"Oh, god," Lucian sounded genuinely surprised, maybe even scared.

"You know him?" Jill had a big smile plastered on her face. How amusing.

"He's sort of the family wizard."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah. Mr. Fell is just – "

"Like Ragnor? Ain't he the guy who made the – " she stopped involuntarily again. "God, why can't I spoil anything? This is the real story, anyway! It's gonna happen to them sooner or later!'

"No. Ragnor's the twin brother of that guy, Rudolf. You can tell them apart 'cause Ragnor likes green and not blue."

"Do they have some sort of color assignment or something? That would be so cool, 'cause then Magnus is the rainbow wizard!"

"We should go ask him if he could help us," Lucian sighed and walked towards Rudolf. Lucian looked somewhat uncomfortable, at least more than before. He took a seat in front Rudolf, who, upon seeing him, smiled heartily and rather, well, creepily.

"Lucian, my boy! How have you been? Look at those beautiful eyes at yours, they become even more beautiful the more I see you!"

Jill smiled, amused, as she took a seat beside Lucian, who had a forced smile on his face.

"So is she your current girlfriend?" Rudolf looked at Jill. "Frankly, I prefer that one you were with before, you know, the one with the dark blue eyes? Yes, that one. She's better than this brown-eyed girl here and that one green-eyed girl!"

"Actually," Lucian, whose face seemed to turn a bit red, answered. "the one with the dark blue eyes, we never went out. Same goes to the other two. This girl here, Jill Sanders, I met her earlier and she could use your help."

"Dark blue-eyed girl?" Jill muttered, still amused. She wasn't paying much attention to what Lucian was saying and seemed to be in her own little world.

"That's her, uh, way of saying 'nice to meet you.'"

"Well, how can I help you?"

"She claims to have come from the future."

"And she lost her amulet?"

"It's more like, she has no idea how she got here."

"Jill?" Rudolf asked.

"Uh huh?"

"Do you think your one of your parents have a demon heritage?"

"Figuratively-speaking, sure," she answered absentmindedly.

"But you think, other than that, they don't have any demon blood?"

"Jesus, no. They're the most normal people ever."

"Hmm. Interesting," Rudolf got a piece of paper and started writing on it.

"Do you know she could get back to uh – "

"Well, I have a certain amulet that can help her travel through time. It's quite rare, actually, but I cannot use it anymore. I'm afraid it's broken so you'd have to find the necessary things that'd be able to restore its energy. But I'm not going to fetch it for her, and she doesn't have the skills to be able to get those. You'd have to do it for her, Lucian." Ragnor gave Lucian the piece of paper he was writing on earlier.

"I did not look forward to getting dragged into this." Lucian hesitantly got the piece of paper from Ragnor. He knew where this was going.

"Well, since she's quite an interesting character, I want to help her and by that I mean you help her or I'm telling Amatis and Alya where you are."

"I knew it."

"And I mean it. I want you to make sure she's safe while you search for the items. I'll be here almost everyday for a month so you should give me the items as soon as you get them all."

"Fine."

"Oh, my god! Yes, that would make a nice fic!" Jill, who was still thinking about certain things, said out loud.

"Yeah, she fell off a tree, she needs some rest. Thank you, Mr. Fell." Lucian shook Jill out of Jillworld. "We should get going."

Jill was all excited and was randomly skipping. For other people this would have made Lucian pretty bothered, but hey, it's Jill, so he just sighed.

"Hey, Luke, you promise you'd help me out on this no matter what happens?"

There was something in her tone that suggested she was up to something, but Luke couldn't think of anything she could do that would inflict massive damage to his life whatsoever, so he thought he'd bite.

"Yes. And it's Lucian."

"Is Alec Lightwood your kid?"


	4. On Beers and Lists

**I'm really sorry! I hadn't been able to open the computer 'til yesterday! :O I'll try to update faster now, as I can have more access to the computer now anyway :) So, err ... please enjoy and all haha**

**By the way, I'm sorry for all the errors and all that. I don't have my book with me so I have to rely on my poor memory. (I even got warlock wrong! Wah). Sorry for all the rambling. Um, yeah. Enjoy! xD**

* * *

It was a dark and starless night, the streets were quiet and the air had an oppressive feel to it. Walking around with a stranger who was not in very good humour would normally have scared Jill Sanders. Tonight was an exception. In fact, Jill Sanders had been quite amused by the pissed off look a certain Lucian Greymark was giving her.

"Really, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard from you. And that's saying something," the dark-haired boy muttered, more to himself than to the girl beside him. His tone would have silenced Jill at first, really, and it did! The thing was it had been the seventh time the boy had said those exact words in a span of ten minutes, sounding more embarrassed and less angry each time he repeated it.

She took note of the faint blush in his cheeks when she first asked him if Alec was his kid, of course. She never missed those kind of things. And when he answered what seemed like his new sort of mantra, she explained why she said that: the resemblance, his "relationship" with a blue-eyed girl (whom she suspected was Maryse), Maryse's strange sort-of hostility around him and his reaction, of course.

The boy opened his mouth to speak again, this time looking more proud than before.

"Come on. That was just ridiculous. If that were true, then I would have fathered all the other people with blue eyes." Alas! He said something different.

"Yeah, Luke. Sucks when you come up with a comeback after a whole Ice Age, eh?"

"Well, I am certain I am not the father of Alexander -"

"But you had – or have – a thing for Maryse?"

"It was … the other way around actually," Lucian sounded as if he were uncomfortable with the subject matter. "Always thought she had some schoolgirl crush on Valentine, before she and Robert hooked up, of course. Wouldn't have known if Mike hadn't – Oh, look, here we are at last."

They stopped at a small two-storey brick building. It had a big wooden sign that said "Dave's. Cheap beer."

"Trust me, you don't want to see me drunk." Jill remembered a certain memory concerning turtles and toothpaste, but it wasn't the time to dwell on that.

"This is my uncle's establishment. He lets me stay here for, well, as long as I need to," said Lucian, ignoring Jill. "He only has one free room, though, so we're going to have share that one. Let's go."

But Jill just stood there.

Lucian rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to do anything -"

"Ha. I doubt it. The place, though, looks like it would collapse the second you throw a stone at it."

The dark-haired boy once again just ignored her and walked towards the establishment. Not wanting to stay stuck in the wrong time as a penniless mundane in the streets, Jill followed him. Quite surprisingly, the inside of the building looks much better and sturdier than the outside. In fact, it looked just like any other bar would.

"See? You don't judge a book by its cover."

"All the better, don't judge it by its movie!" Lucian, not understanding, and not wanting to be laughed at for not understanding, simply ignored her again. Of course, Jill was simply doing her job as an enlightening mundane from the future. God knows a lot could learn from that.

But of course, a stout Italian-looking man just had to walk towards their way.

"It's my uncle."

"I figured."

"Hello," said the man in a thick french accent.

"Mr. Fell came by, sent me to help her with the repairing of some sort of amulet. Dave, Jill. Jill, David," Lucian sounded as if he was in a hurry.

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, ditto."

After an (unexpectedly) enjoyable conversation with Dave about the things to explore in Paris, Lucian finally led Jill upstairs. The room he was staying in was plain and small, with only a single bed and closet.

Afterwards they had to fight about who would sleep where, and it had been decided that Jill would sleep on the bed and a grumbling Lucian had to sleep on the floor.

"Good night!"

"Ngh."

Silence.

"Hey, if we meet someone I or you know, can you please not tell them about what we talked about earlier. Not Paris, the … the other one – It's just – Hey, are you listening?"

Snore.

_Snore?_

Lucian sighed. Maybe a very short attention span came with the special ability of being able to fall asleep in a matter of seconds. He, on the other hand, was having a hard time falling asleep. He finally gave up, and reached for something to read.

_What about the list Mr. Fell gave? I should at least see what we are going to search for tomorrow._

He reached for a small piece of paper in his pocket, and there he saw the familiar writings of the blue warlock.

_One Werewolf Bone. Well, I'm certainly not going to risk life and limb for her. Let alone a bone._

What was next?

_Three drops of Vampire blood. Now that's going to be quite a problem._

_A strand of Nephilim hair. Would mine count as Nephilim hair?_

_Three drops of Faerie tears._

There was one more item in the list, and he guessed it had something to do with a warlock. But couldn't Fell himself get it? He checked to see what it was. He could not figure out, in any way, how that was needed. Surely, the blue warlock was messing with him, wasn't he?

_A kiss from a Mundane._


End file.
